Incinerating waste is a known alternative to burying waste or transporting it to another location. In order to reduce ash and smoke released during waste incineration (particulate release), a flow of high velocity air has been used to provide an “air curtain” over a fire pit or firebox in which the waste is burned. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,258 and 5,415,113 describe portable apparatus for air curtain incineration. The former patent teaches a fan and manifold assembly that can be located at the edge of a fire pit, such as may be found at a landfill site. The latter patent teaches a firebox, fan, and manifold assembly mounted on a support frame for transport to a desired site, for example a development site where vegetation is being cleared, for incineration of waste without the need to dig a fire pit. These solutions are suitable for applications where there is ample supply of supplemental wood waste to fuel combustion, or where the disposal waste itself has high calorific value. However, in situations where supplemental wood waste is scarce and the disposal waste will not readily burn on its own, these solutions tend to be inefficient because it is difficult to maintain high combustion temperatures.